Tonight you're all Mine
by TheWildRosie
Summary: Kim's parents are out of town, leaving her home alone -something that she would've hated if it wasn't for the fact that a certain brunette had promised to keep her company. They would have a cozy movie night and a simple sleepover, at least that was what Jack thought when he arrived. Turned out that Kim had completely different plans... Warning!: Contains KICK bondage and smut...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone. This is a requested story. I added a few things and put my touch to it, but the main idea is Torigagged's. At first it was meant to be a one-shot, but it turned out pretty long so I divided it into 4 chapters. I hope you'll like it.**

**WARNING!: Contains strong sexual scenes involving bondage. Don't like- Don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's pov.  
**The doorbell rang through the house. I smiled, already knowing who it was.

My parents were out of town for the weekend, visiting my uncle in San Diego. I usually didn't like it when they were away. We had a big house and when the darkness fell at night I'd always get so paranoid…

This time was different though. I wouldn't be alone as my sweet and loving boyfriend had promised to keep me company. This time I had looked forward to us having the house for ourselves and I wouldn't let a minute go to waste.

Jack and I had been dating for almost a year now, and before that we'd been best friends since way back. I knew him better than anyone and he knew me…

I fixed the hem of the black long-sleeved dress that I wore. The dress was tightly snug, revealing my curves and giving me a very flattering shape. It was short though, almost too short and as soon as I'd moved I had to pull the skirt part back down into place.

I had matched the dress with a pair of black seamed stockings that went all the way up to cover most of my thighs and were held up by the black lace garter belt I wore secretly under the dress. However the small clips of the lingerie were visible below the dress, giving Jack a hint of what was hidden from him…

Taking one last glance in the mirror I ran my fingers through my soft locks, creating some more volume while checking my make-up. I have to say I looked good. Way too dressed up for just a normal 'movie night' which was what Jack thought that he was in for…

I smiled satisfied and ran to get the door.

Just as expected Jack was standing out there with a couple of DVD's in his hand and a bag with some chips and popcorn. He already knew I was the one to open for him so he'd started talking as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey Kim, I brought some snacks that I thought you'd li…" He stopped abruptly as he laid eyes on me. Having frozen to the spot all he seemed to be able to do was to stare at me, the brown polls travelling up and down my body.

"Hi Jack," I smiled, acting as if I didn't notice him checking me out. He shook his head, falling out of his trance.

"Wow Kim you look…" I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he'd use the word 'hot' or 'smoking'. "…beautiful." I almost rolled my eyes at that. He was always so keen not to show how much impact I had on him, as if he was trying to stay strong and not give away for lusts that easily.

"Thanks," I said casually.

"I didn't know we were supposed to dress up…" he threw a glance down at his casual outfit- a pair of jeans and a black v-neck underneath a black and red plaid button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even though he didn't think that he looked too good, he was still as sexy as always.

"We weren't…" I said and reached out to grab his arm and pull him inside. He stumbled across the threshold by the sudden tug, ending up right in front of me, so close that the bag with snacks got mashed between us as he'd brought it up against his chest by reflex. He stiffened, realizing how close we were. We'd been much closer than this many times before, but it was something with the tension in the air that made us both freeze in the moment. Meeting his eyes I noticed him leaning down slowly, his lips having the one goal to clash with mine.

"I can take care of these," I said, grabbing the bag and the DVD's and turned to go, before he had the chance to kiss me. From behind me I could hear a frustrated grunt as he kicked off his shoes. I smirked and walked further into the house, making sure to sway my hips a little extra as I did.

Entering the kitchen I put the stuff down on the counter and started to search for some bowls. Jack soon joined me.

"So, should we get something to eat first?" he wondered. "I mean like something cooked…" I smiled, knowing that that was Jack's way of saying that he was hungry.

"Well there's some of mum's famous chicken pie in the fridge. We could just heat it up." I answered, not feeling like to cook anything as I brought out a couple of bowls for the chips and popcorn. I was already starting to get impatient, having waited the entire day for his arrival. Jack gave me a nod and went over to the fridge to get the leftovers.

Dinner was good although I barely ate anything, my mind being elsewhere, imaging all the physical activities I had in plan for us this evening. I did my best not to give away anything even though I believe that Jack suspected what was in store for him, my outfit having already given him a hint, a strong one… resulting in him having thrown lustful glances at me when he thought I didn't see through out our entire dinner.

I looked over at him innocently. He'd just finished his meal as he locked eyes with me. Suddenly a bunch of butterflies sprang to life in my stomach and I stiffened slightly. It's strange how after all this time we'd spent together he could still make me all tingling inside.

Not sure that I could wait much longer to be with him I stood up and started to take away the dishes.

As I got to the kitchen a fork suddenly slipped off the plate I was holding and fell to the floor. I was in the middle of walking when it happened and I accidentally shoved my foot into it, sending it in under the table. Cursing slightly in annoyance I put the dishes away before getting on my hands and knees to crawl under the table. The fork had slid further in than I first had thought and I had to lower myself down onto my elbows to reach it.

"Thank your mum from me, will ya?" I heard Jack say as he entered the kitchen. "The pie was deli…" he seemed to have lost his ability to speak for a moment when he spotted me before he managed to finish the sentence "…cious…"

Feeling his eyes upon me I suddenly became very aware of the cool breeze tickling the back of my thighs and the bottom part of my butt. I realized just how high the dress had slipped, revealing the straps that went from the garter belt and across my buttocks to the clips holding the stockings in place. Wearing a thong, most of my butt that was shoved in the air was exposed for Jack's eyes. I pretend to not notice it though, liking the fact that he was now standing behind me, probably wrestling with himself not to go over and touch me.

I grabbed the fork and backed out from under the table.

"Found it," I said casually and held up the fork. Ignoring the chocolate coloured eyes that were fixed on me I stood up and walked over to the dishwasher. I didn't bother to fix my dress. It had already slipped down somewhat, just barely covering my ass. After all I wanted Jack to feel some temptation…

Putting the fork away I looked up at him. The teenager jumped slightly and his eyes quickly focused on mine, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he'd been checking my ass out. I could tell he was starting to get a bit tense as if he was getting nervous. Something he rarely ever got around me unless there was lust in the air…

"Ehm…Which movie do you wanna watch?" he asked awkwardly, nodding towards the DVD's still lying on the counter. I didn't answer him. Instead I walked up to him and took his hand, smiling. He seemed to be almost in a trance, keeping his eyes fixed on mine as I came to stand right in front of him, our bodies brushing against each others. He swallowed, standing stiff as a pole.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for watching a movie." I said quietly. Jack was struggling hard now to not take me then and there. He was pretty good at holding himself back like this, but I knew that the only reason he did that was because he knew that if he would let go just a little, he would lose all control. Usually when he was like this it was enough with just a simple kiss to the lips and he would go all wild…

Still holding his hand I started to lead him through the house. He didn't say anything, his entire focus was on me as we made it upstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind us and turned around.

Jack stood watching me with greedy eyes. Just one look into them and I couldn't take it any longer. Quickly I walked over to him and grabbed his face, pulling it down slightly while holding it in place I crashed my lips onto his. Jack's hands immediately made it to my back, pressing me closer to him as he kissed back fiercely.

"Finally…" he mumbled in between kisses. His right hand travelled up my back until it found rest on the back of my neck, holding my head in place as he playfully bit my bottom lip. I gasped at the feeling, opening my mouth for a second. Seeing his chance Jack shoved his tongue into it while pushing my head closer to him. The intruding muscle of his boldly moved around every corner of my mouth, forcing my own tongue back into submissiveness.

He started to breathe heavier, his arousal getting to a point where he couldn't hold it back any longer. Never losing the sweet connection of our mouths, and still holding my head in place he traced his left hand down my spine. Reaching my butt, he squeezed it before continuing down to the back of my thigh where the dress no longer covered. The few inches of bare skin bellow my dress and above the stockings rejoiced by his slightly rough but warm touch. His hand continued down over the stocking while pulling on my leg, lifting it up. As he reached the back of my knee he guided it around him, letting it rest on his hip. I instantly bended my leg so that it wouldn't fall off and pushed our lower bodies closer together. Jack lightly traced his hand back up my thigh and in under my dress. Clutching my butt cheek he lifted me slightly, pushing me hard against him to make sure that I would feel his harden member against my crotch. I unwillingly moaned at the firm hold he had of my ass, loving the way he craved for it.

Jack suddenly seemed to get into a hurry, quickly withdrawing his hand from my butt and moving it up to the back of my dress in search for the zip.

Now here's what I don't like about him. He's the most loving and wonderful guy there is, but as soon as things get a bit erotic he simply can't hold himself back. He rushes to get into my pants and the foreplay is usually totally forgotten. And before you know it the whole thing is over… If he were to decide here, we could be done in about five minutes, which was not nearly long enough for me. I had the entire evening planned out for this… Jack usually gets his way with this, but this time I wouldn't allow it. This night I was in charge for once…

I let go of his head and placed my hands against his shoulders, pushing myself away from him while taking a step back. At first he held on to me slightly, probably thinking that I just were about to adjust within his hold, but as he noticed me really trying to get away from him he let go.

He looked at me confused and upset. I'd never rejected him like that before and he must've been a little hurt by my actions.

I like to tease him and annoy him but to actually cause him to get upset was actually hurting me a bit and I gave him a smile to let him know that I was still in on this. I had no plans of stopping. I wanted this. Heck I was already so wet that I most likely had leaked through my panties by now…

He seemed relieved as I slowly approached him again. I reached up and grabbed his button up shirt and started to pull it down over his shoulders. Realizing what I was trying to do he quickly started to shake his arms out of it, helping me to get it off him faster. The shirt barely made it to the floor, leaving him in his back v-neck before he would reach out for me. He grabbed me and were about to smash his lips unto mine again. I turned my head away though, not letting him kiss me. He looked at me surprised and I took the chance and grabbed the hem of his v-neck, pulling it up.

"This one too," I said. He nodded and quickly removed it and threw it carelessly aside. I almost smiled, finding his eagerness pretty cute. As I laid eyes on him again, my expression turned serious though, feeling the butterflies starting to flutter again. No matter how many times I'd seen his body, the trimmed muscles of his underneath that perfectly smooth skin would always make me go all weak, trembling to a point where I had to struggle to keep my legs from caving in.

I held myself back from jumping him, even though there was nothing I'd rather do than to feel, nip and taste that body. I knew fully well that he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would take over. This was actually the first time I'd managed to remove some of his clothes before he'd removed some of mine. Usually he would strip me down and fuck me so fast I barely had the chance to touch him before it was all over. Not that I minded his enthusiasm, I just wanted to do things my way this time. Jack looked at me again before making an attempt to get closer to me.

"Ah,ah,ah…" I said, holding up a finger like you do to a naughty child, stopping him from getting any further. He looked mesmerized at me, intrigued by my new behaviour. Satisfied with the impact I had on him I started to circle him, with the intention to get to his back. He turned with me though, following my every move and I had to grab his arm to keep him in place as I moved to stand behind him. Jack looked over his shoulder, probably wondering what I was up to.

I let my gaze scan the room in search for something that could be useful to help keeping the brunette from getting all over me. Spotting my silk bathrobe hanging on a hook next to my drawer I smiled mischievously. I took a firm grip of Jack's shoulders from behind and started to guide him backwards towards it. He turned to the right in an attempt to be able to follow me without the need to back up. I quickly gave his left shoulder a tug, preventing him from doing so though.

"Don't look," I said as we inched closer to my goal. Jack obeyed my commands without protesting even though I knew that he badly wanted to turn around and see what was going on. Letting me lead him backwards we soon reached the robe. It wasn't the garment itself that I wanted, it was the long and soft waist belt which was meant to be tied around your waist to keep the robe in place while you wore it that I needed. Being close enough to reach it now I let go of Jack.

"Stand still, or else…" I warned playfully.

"Or else what?" Jack challenged, holding back a chuckle, not believing that there was anything that I could do to threaten him.

"Or else I wont let you anywhere near me," I smirked, watching his reaction.

"Oh…" he said, being careful not to move. I was actually surprised that he was so cooperative. Maybe it was because of the sexual tension in the room, but he waited with anticipation for my next move. He was high alert though, concentrating and listening to every sound I made. I moved him a little to be absolutely sure that he wouldn't be able to see me or what I was doing. Then when I was positive I was safely hidden behind his back I grabbed the about six foot long silk waist belt, slipping it out from the belt loops that kept it attached to the robe.

"Could you hurry up?" Jack said impatiently, clearly not suspecting a thing. Taking the middle of the waist belt that was approximately 1 and a half inch wide in one hand, I reached for Jack's right hand that was hanging down his side with my other. Jack let me take it and guide it slightly behind him.

"Should I be worried?" he suddenly wondered, maybe starting to realize what I was about to do.

"No… just trust me," I said innocently right before I looped the middle of the waistband around his wrist two times and secured it with a simple half knot. Jack's reflexes suddenly burst to life and he pulled his hand away from me.

"What are you doing?!" he tried to turn around, but I quickly got hold of him by the arms, not letting him.

"Isn't that obvious?" I raised an eyebrow, still holding him. He didn't put up much of a fight. If he would've I wouldn't have been able to hold him, since he was much bigger and stronger than me. I stood up on my toes, stretching my head up over his shoulder.

"Just trust me," I spoke into his ear. "It'll be fun…" Somehow that had an affect on him and he stopped bracing against me, his arms relaxing. I took his right wrist again and tightened the knot as much as I could without risking hurting him. I then took his left hand and brought it behind his back crossing the wrist over his other and started looping the long ends of the waist belt around it the same way I'd done the other, adding a half knot in the end. I tightened it bringing his wrists close together before looping the rest of the long ends around them both, tying a half knot for each lap to tightening the bindings until I finished with another two half knots, the second one securing the first one. This left his wrist more than tightly fastneded to each other.

I took a step back, looking at my work. It looked to be secure enough and I seriously doubted that he would be able to break free from it. But there was only one way to be sure…

I placed my right hand on his left shoulder, slowly stepping to in front of him while keeping it there. Jack stared at me intensely, waiting. Softly I let my hand trail down his chest, my fingers tickling his skin all the way down to his abs. I smiled at him seductively. He swallowed –hard.

I suddenly grabbed a hold of the waist line of his jeans, tugging on them while sneaking my other hand back up behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He stumbled forward, not prepared for that. Our lips collided rather violently as I hungrily started to kiss him. He answered immediately like he always did. Closing his eyes he bobbed his head in motion to the kisses he delivered, his breathing getting heavier again. I turned my head to the side, slightly tilting it so that he could kiss down my jaw line and neck, something that I just loved when he did.

He sucked and kissed on my sensitive skin, careful to taste every inch he was able to reach.

I noticed his shoulders moving as he'd started to pull against his restrains, trying to break free. The bindings wouldn't budge one bit though. It was a little strange actually to have him kiss me like that without his hands all over my body. For once I was in charge and I loved it. I could touch and play with him the way I wanted, but he couldn't touch me. That was truly an exhilarating thought...

I took a step back, pulling away from Jack's craving lips. He looked at me with lust filled eyes as he continued to struggle to free his hands.

"You won't be able to break free," I said. My statement only made him try harder, his muscles seeming to grow under his skin as he used all the strength he could muster. Frustration was showing in his face, when he realized he was getting no where.

"See, I told you," I said, catching his attention. "Tonight I call the shots..." I gave him a seductive smile before whispering; "Tonight you're all mine."

* * *

**OK, first chapter done. Hope that wasn't too bad... Next chapter will have a lot more smut...**

**I'll post the next one on Friday unless there'll be like 5 reviews or more wanting me to update. Then I'll probably do it right away...;P**

**~~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HI**

**First off I want to say; WOW O.O I did not expect to be completely showered with reviews. Thank you so so much:) Because so many seemed to like this and wanted me to update, I decided to post this a little earlier than planned.**

**Here's the second chapter for this story. Prepare for some smut...**

**WARNING!: Contains strong sexual scenes involving bondage...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack looked at me, grasping the meaning of the words for a moment before I grabbed his arm by the elbow and started to lead him out of my room.

"Where are we going?" Jack wondered as we reached the stairs.

"You'll see…" I answered, pulling him along. Once downstairs we made it to the front door Jack began to get worried. I noticed by the way he started to pull back, not wanting me to take him any further. I stopped and gave him a questioning look, wondering what was wrong.

"You're not gonna make me go outside, are you?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Of course not." I wouldn't throw him out shirtless and with his hands tied up behind his back. Think about what all the neighbours would think if they saw him. And what if they told my parents about it? I shuddered at the thought of having to explain to them…

Jack seemed to relax a bit knowing that I wouldn't throw him out. I let go of him and made it over to the row of hooks hanging next to the front door. A few jackets and some other outdoor garments hung there along with a few of Sammy's (dad's beloved dog who always made him company) leashes and collars, which were the items I was after. I could've gone down and fetched them all by myself, but I hadn't dared to leave Jack alone in fear of him finding a way to free himself. I had no plans on letting him go until I was done with him…

"Turn around," I ordered, when I noticed that Jack was watching me curiously. He just looked at me sceptically.

"You don't think that I'll fall for that again?"

"No," I shrugged. "But you still gotta do it though…now turn around." I drew a circle in the air with my finger for emphasis. He just rolled is eyes and reluctantly turned. As soon as his back was facing me I snatched the leashes and walked up to behind him. I put my left hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly as I leaned in and kissed his shoulder blade. He closed his eyes while letting his head fall forward, concentrating on my touch. Continuing to place kisses along his spine I brought a 2 inch wide leather collar up towards his neck with my right hand. When I thought that he was distracted enough I quickly wrapt the collar around his neck, fastening it at the back. He jerked startled, but before he was able to do anything I had attached one of the leashes to him and lightly tugged on it for him to begin to move.

Jack looked at me confused as I pulled him along upstairs again. There was excitement in his eyes though and I think he started to enjoy the feeling of being dominated.

Back to my room I went to stand behind him again. Turning the collar so that the leash would hang down his back I took his tied wrists and lifted them up towards his shoulder blades. About halfway up his back I noticed him flinch so I just stopped there. Holding his wrists in place I started to loop the leash around them, connecting them to the collar so that it would be impossible for him to lower his hands back down. This was mainly done to prevent him from jumping over his bounds and ending up with the hands in front of him where he would be able to use them. Plus, he wouldn't be able to struggle that much without pulling on his neck, which would make him easier for me to handle. His shoulders and arms were going to get tired from being held like that though, but I had all intentions on leaving him completely exhausted anyway…

I walked around him and got over to my bed. Sinking down to my hands and knees I reached in under it in search for a box I had secretly placed there. Careful to leave a good view of my behind while doing so. I could hear Jack grunt in frustration as I brought the box out.

"What was that?" I looked over my shoulder, still standing on all four. Bringing one of my hands to the back of my thigh I began to stroke it upwards, my fingers sliding over the stocking and the straps holding it up. As I reached the dress I pulled it up slowly, revealing more and more of my round butt. Jack tugged on his restrains, never taking his eyes off me. I was pretty sure his mouth was watering when I moved my hand out in the air just to forcefully send it back down, spanking my cheek with a loud smack. Jack jerked at the sound. "You want this?" I asked innocently, clutching my bare butt cheek within my palm.

"Oh c'mon Kim," Jack groaned in frustration, again trying to escape his restrains. Having his hands forced so far up his back he didn't get as much leverage anymore and if breaking free had been hard before it was close to impossible now. Not to mention that every move he made sent an uncomfortable tug to his neck. "It's no fair."

I smirked and stood up, leaving the box on the floor for now. Walking over to him I turned my back towards him. I bended forward slightly and stuck my ass out, touching his crotch. Jack bucked his hips against me almost on reflex, his erection poking me.

Smiling, I stood up straight again.

"If you want me so badly, then why don't you undress me?" I said seductively as I removed my hair, bringing it over my shoulder to the front.

"Now you want me to undress you," he said with sarcasm, raising his eyebrows. "…after you tied me up…?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Quit complaining and just do it!" I demanded, getting more and more into my role as the dominant one. It took Jack a second or two to grasp what I was meaning before he leant down to catch the zipper with his mouth. Fumbling and struggling with it slightly he managed after just a few moments to unzip the whole dress. I let my arms hang lifeless along my sides as Jack bit the neckline of the dress and began to pull it off my left shoulder before doing the same to the right.

The dress fell into a heap around my feet. A small shiver went down my spine as the cool air hit me where I stood in my blacked laced lingerie. Jack looked at me in silence, admiring the sight before him. Just as I was about to turn around, wondering what he was doing I felt his soft lips touching my shoulder. Affectionately he kissed and sucked on it, his warm breath tickling my skin and giving me Goosebumps. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to the back of his neck, holding him against me. Continuing to kiss every inch of my shoulder he finally got to the strap of my bra. Carefully he took it between his teeth, stretching it slightly. I let my arm back down, letting him pull the strap completely off my shoulder. He then started to trail small sweet kisses across the back of my neck, all the way to my other shoulder just to remove the bra strap in the same fashion he'd done the other.

Bringing my arms to in front of me, the bra slid down to my waist before I reached back and unhooked it. It landed on the floor right where we were standing as I turned around. Jack's brown orbs immediately fell on my breasts.

"Man, you're beautiful…" he mumbled, moving his hands around in their bindings. It looked as if he was about to dive down to totally engulf my breasts with his mouth by the way he made a forward movement, bending down. I quickly stopped him, placing my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"ah,ah,ah…" I said. "See but not touch." I smirked at the look he gave me. It was so obvious that I was driving him insane by the way I toyed with him.

Keeping one hand on his chest just in case, I let my other hand find it's way down to his pants, my fingers brushing against his bare torso and making him tremble. I looked him in the eyes as I undid his jeans.

Pretty sure that he wasn't gonna try anything I moved my hand away from his chest and grabbed his pants along with his boxers. Jack stood unmoving as I pulled his last clothing down, leaving him completely naked, his hard penis standing out like branch from his body.

I was crouching, having followed the jeans on their way down to hold them against the floor.

"Step out," I ordered. Jack quickly obeyed. I stood up again and took hold of his arm, leading him to a clear spot in the middle of the room.

"Wait here," I instructed. He looked at me with a mixture of longing and curiousness as I walked over to my closet. Opening it I looked to my right. At the inside of the closet door hung all the belts I owned on a hook. I chose one of the longer ones. An almost 2 inch wide leather belt. It had been a gift from my uncle but it had turned out to be way too long to fit my neat little waist and therefore I'd never used it. Ironically this was the one that would be most useful to what I had in plan right now.

I turned around with the belt in my hand, noticing how Jack's eyes widened slightly when he saw it.

"What are you gonna do?" There was a mixture of excitement and worry in his voice.

"You'll see…" I said. He braced himself somewhat when I approached him though. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said. It felt a bit odd to be needing to tell him that. Although I think he knew that already and I had to remind myself that he was just as new as I was to these types of games. He was probably just a bit nervous. "Just do as I say and everything will be alright." I stood in front of him now, feeling his intense stare as I looked down at his feet.

"Now, put your feet together," I said. After some hesitation Jack did as I said and put his legs and feet as close together as he could. I bent down and wrapt the belt around his left ankle, crossing it between his legs and looped it around his right ankle, creating an 8-figure. I pulled on the ends, trying to make it as tight as possible before wrapping the remaining pieces of belt around both his leg two laps and securing the ends with the buckle.

"Okay…" I mumbled, pulling slightly on the belt to make sure that it was fastened properly. Rising to my feet I put my hand on his shoulder. "Now, down onto your knees," I ordered looking him in the eye. Slowly he sank to the floor as I held on to him slightly in case he'd lose his balance.

Once he was on his knees he looked up at me, swallowing. Anticipation mixed with fear filled his eyes. He'd given himself completely to my mercy. The vulnerability he must have felt being stripped down naked and tied to submissiveness was frightening him for sure. But at the same time he seemed to be excited about it.

I bent down, so that my face was about his level, caressing his cheek with my palm as I did.

"Don't worry dear." I whispered and kissed him. As soon as our lips touched he seemed to relax and began kissing back. Noticing how the kiss started to get more intense I quickly pulled back, ignoring the way Jack grunted lowly in disapproval.

"Do you like me, Jack?" I wondered, looking down at him.

"Yes," I turned and walked over to a chair that was standing in one of the corners of my room.

"A lot?" I wondered as I picked up the chair.

"Yes," he answered. "You know I do." He watched me as I put down the chair right in front of him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, of course,"

"And beautiful?"

"Yes" I took a seat in the chair, crossing my legs. My right foot that hung in the air lightly nudged him on the arm.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes, very." He almost choked on the words and let his eyes travel down my body, as if he was suddenly reminded of it. I smirked, placing a hand on my chest, rubbing circles that travelled downwards. Reaching the breasts I cupped one of them and gave it a small squeeze. Jack watched in awe, his mouth slightly opened.

"Do you like my body?" I asked innocently.

"Yes,yes I love it." he was talking quicker now, trying to hurry things up. I had no intentions to rush though and I slowly let my hand trace over my belly and down to the garter band.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Kim," he said, keeping his eyes on my hand as it got down to my crotch. I noticed how he'd started to get up on his knees, lifting his butt from his heals as he leant forward to get closer. I quickly put my foot against his chest, pushing him back down.

"Oh Kim please," he pleaded, tugging against the restrains a little more violent than before. His patience was starting to run low for real. "This is torture," he complained, hanging his head slightly. "The suspense is killing me! You know I freaking adore you! Just _please_ let me touch you."

He started to sound upset and I almost felt a bit sorry for him. Decided that he'd been held long enough and it was time to get things going I lifted his chin up with my foot. He looked me in the eyes for a short moment, still resting his chin on my toes.

"I love you," he mouthed before closing his eyes and tipping his head to the side so that his cheek was against my foot. He rubbed the side of his face against the soft surface of the stocking. As it started to be a little hard to keep my foot in the air I let it slowly sink towards the floor. Jack followed it, exchanging the cuddling with kisses. They were soft and sweet to begin with but soon changed into more passionate ones.

Having my foot on the floor now, Jack had to bend over completely to reach it. I placed my other foot on his back, moving it in circles across it.

The kisses were getting more frantic, moving up and down my foot until Jack put his mouth around the toes, sucking on them. I moved my other foot from his back and to his head, pushing him down further.

Jack moaned as he sucked harder. I felt my womanhood heating up at the feeling and sight, and all of a sudden I was the one who wanted to move along. I removed my foot from his head and snuck it in under his throat, lifting him up. He reluctantly let go of my toes and sat up. Taking hold of the chair underneath me I scooted it a little closer to him and threw my leg over his shoulder, letting the back of my knee rest against it. He turned is head and kissed the inside of my thigh.

I started to stroke myself over my abdomen again. My movements caught Jack's attention. Knowing that he was looking I moved my hand down to in between my legs. Jack froze looking at my hand's position.

"You want this?" I asked, drawing a small circle with my fingers over my panties. Jack seemed to have lost his voice and all he managed to do was to let out a faint groan.

"Then come get it," I whispered. The words had barely left my mouth before Jack started kissing the inside of my thigh again, eagerly moving closer to my centre.

Once he finally reached it he placed a kiss on top of it before carefully biting down on my panties. He started to pull on them trying to remove them. Knowing that he would have a lot of trouble to get them off using only his mouth while I was sitting and wearing the garter belt along with its straps and the stockings, I offered my help.

After opening the clips and loosening the straps I lifted myself slightly off the chair. Jack continued to pull on the thongs until they finally slipped off, revealing my newly shaved pussy.

I untangled my feet from the thongs and put the straps back into place. Swinging my leg back up on Jack's shoulder I used my foot to push him in the back, urging him to get closer.

He leant forward, kissing my bare folds a few times. A tickle in my stomach like the ones you get when riding a rollercoaster erupted by the felling of his plump and soft lips against them. He started at the top, placing kisses along the outside of my slit all the way down to my opening. Then he would open his mouth slightly and putting the edge of his teeth against me, lightly scratching my skin on his way back up, creating Goosebumps all over me as he started all over again. I closed my eyes and leant back against the chair, enjoying the tender way he treated my most delicate parts.

Suddenly a delightful shiver went down my back as Jack's tongue had made a bold entrance in between my folds, its tip having run over my clit.

My breaths were getting deeper as he worked his magic, kissing and licking softly around every corner of my womanhood.

Wanting to give something back I moved the leg that was not resting over his shoulder to his dick. I noticed him gasp as my foot game in touch with it, the small air blast leaving his nose tickling my clit.

Slowly I stared to rub my foot up and down along his shaft. He moaned into my crotch, his tongue having found its way to the edge of my hole. With a slick movement he slipped into me, taking a real good taste. I jerked at the feeling, my foot jumping along and accidentally pushed down on his balls. He moaned but stayed in position.

Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before something like that would happen again I quickly moved my foot up to his penis again, stroking it a little faster, wanting to give him as much as possible before I would involuntarily jerk again. Inside me I could feel Jack's tongue starting to rotate.

"Fuck," I moaned and entwined my fingers in his hair, pushing him deeper into me. Man it felt good. Jack was getting more aroused by the second, panting he bucked his hips against my foot. At first a little infrequently, but for each move the thrusts got stronger and more regularly. I tried to keep up with my foot, doing my best to pleasure him in my state of mental numbness his merciless roaming of my pussy had sent me into.

"Oh Jack…"I breathed, feeling him move out of me just to attack my clitoris. The strong tip of his tongue moved in circles over it, sending electric shocks through my nerve system. My legs were trembling and I clutched his hair, so close to coming now. Jack was thrusting his hips harder and harder, his head bumping along with him into my genitals as I continued to rub him with the sole of my foot.

With one last thrust he moaned loudly, his whole body stiffening. His tongue stopped moving as his semen spilled out on his torso and my foot. I watched as he rocked back and forth coming down from his orgasm.

I gave him a few seconds, letting him catch his breath where he lay panting with his face buried in my crotch.

He made an attempt to lift his head up, but I held him down.

"Continue," I demanded, placing the leg I'd been using to please him with over his other shoulder. Folding my legs around him, I trapped his head right where I needed it.

Jack soon began to move his mouth again, liking and sucking on my clit. I bucked my hips against his face while holding him in place, trying to get as close as possible to his wonderful mouth. It didn't take long until I felt my lower parts contorting. I let out a whimper as my orgasm started. My body shook and my back arched as I clutched Jack's hair for all I was worth.

Jack continued to lick me carefully throughout my orgasm, taking care of all the juices that leaked out of me.

I felt myself getting heavy and my now very relaxed legs came off his shoulders. Jack pulled back, looking up at me. His eyes were drowsy but satisfied as he leaned his head against the inside of my thigh. I released my grip of his hair and gently started to run my fingers through it instead.

None of us said anything for a moment or two. Jack closed his eyes as if he was trying to take a rest, his breathing slowly getting back to normal. I was leaning back against the back of the chair, my mind full of what had just happened. We definitely needed to do this more often.

After a couple of minutes Jack opened his eyes. He leant forward slightly and tenderly kissed my folds again before looking up at me.

"Could you please untie me now?" he asked. "My arms are getting numb." I sighed getting up from my comfortable position. Jack sat up straight, letting me get to my feet. I walked up behind him and watched him for a second as he sat there waiting for me to release the bounds that held him.

"You know what?" I said, leaning down to his ear, he turned his head and looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I don't think I will… I'm not quite finished with you yet..."

* * *

**OK, that was the second chapter... Hope you liked it...**

**I will update on Saturday, I think, unless... you want me to post earlier. Just let me know through a review;P**

**~~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone. Thank you for your reviews and support. **

**WARNING!: Contains strong sexual scenes involving bondage.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it.**

**So with that said, here's the third chapter of 'Tonight you're all mine' ENYOJ:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"...I'm not quite finished with you yet..."

Jack's eyes widened slightly at what I'd said and it looked like he was about to say something but never got the chance since the ringing of the phone suddenly echoed through the house.

"Great…" I muttered. "Wait here…" I said to Jack as if he had much of a choice, before I hurried out the room.

"No Kim! Wait!" I heard him yell as I closed the door, wanting to shut his voice out so that I wouldn't risk whoever was calling to hear him.

The phone was located downstairs and I ran to it as fast as I could. By the forth 'ring' I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, Hi honey." My mother's voice came from the other end. I stiffened. Even though I knew she couldn't see me I felt uncomfortably exposed where I stood in _only_ my garter belt and black seamed stockings. "I just wanted to call to check if everything's alright. You didn't answer your cell phone."

"Oh, everything is fine," I said. "The battery is dead, but I'm charging it now…" I lied, blushing slightly thinking about the real reason I hadn't been able to answer. Jack and I had been so occupied with each other that I hadn't even heard my phone.

"Okay…" She said, seeming to buy my lie. "Me and your father will be going to bed soon and we probably won't be able to answer if you call. If anything happens, call the Fosters. They told me they would come over immediately in case of an emergency…" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yes I know I can call them already…"

"Good…" There was a short pause. "Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"Yes mother." I was talking fast, wanting this conversation to be over as quick as possible.

"I know you don't like to be alone in that house. Especially not at night…"

"I'll be fine. Jack's here to keep me company. We're in the middle of watching a movie. He's kind of waiting for me, so…"

"Oh, then I won't hold you up any longer." She said. "Just wanted to make sure that everything was fine. Tell Jack I said 'hi'."

"I will."

"Good night,"

"Nights," I said about to hang up the phone.

"Oh and Kim; don't do anything stupid." She warned. I blushed at that.

"Don't worry. I won't." I ended the conversation, quickly hanging up the phone before she got the chance to say anything more. If only she knew, I thought to myself as I hurried back up.

Opening the door to my room, I spotted Jack still sitting on the floor where I'd left him. Not that I hadn't expected him to be there. It was impossible for him to leave even if he wanted to. A fact that he finally seemed to have grasped as he'd given up on trying to break free.

The boy was leaning forward trying to get some release from the pressure his arms, shoulders and neck were suffering from being held in that unnatural position for so long. His eyes were focused on the floor in front of him and it seemed like he hadn't heard me entering the room.

I sneaked up beside him.

"Ready for round two?" I asked. Jack turned his head and looked at me, scanning my as good as naked body from head to toe before answering with a husky voice;

"Oh you're going to be the death of me, Kim." I smirked, knowing he was in for it. Jack sat up straight again as if he was trying to come up closer to me. I placed my hand on his head, stroking it. I doubted that the orgasm he'd just experienced was very good, at least not compared to the one he'd given me and I was determined to give him a much better and stronger one…

"Who was on the phone?" Jack suddenly wondered.

"Mum," I answered shortly, not wanting to talk about it but start to focus on the adorable brunette sitting at my feet.

"Oh…" He thought for a moment as I let my fingers rhythmically comb through his hair. "What did she want?"

"Nothing important…"

"Then why'd she call?" I felt myself getting a bit annoyed by his questions. They kind of ruined the moment and I had to do something about it…

I walked over to my closet again.

"She just wanted to check that everything was alright. She said hi, by the way…" I said over my shoulder as I opened the closet. Jack didn't really pay attention to what I said any longer, too concentrated on _what I did_ as I looked through my clothing in search for a scarf.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, remembering what I'd brought out last time and hoping to get an answer. But just like last time I just said;

"You'll see…" Grabbing a pretty long red scarf that would be easy to tie, I closed the closet and turned for Jack. He eyed the item in my hand and instantly figured out what was going on.

"You don't think that I'm restrained enough?" he said sarcastically. "I can barely move." I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him. Getting behind him I took a hold of his jaw under his chin and forced his head back so that I could see his face. His eyes locked with mine as his body tensed.

"You're right Jack. You can barely move, none the less put up a fight..." I said in almost a whisper. Jack swallowed, looking intensely at me. Still holding his head back so that he was forced to look up at the ceiling I crotched down and reached for my panties that had been left on the floor next to him. Jack was unable to see what I was doing and I believe he was starting to get a little anxious. Standing up again, holding his head firmly back against me, I looked down into his eyes.

"It's not your movements that I have a problem with…" I said, noticing how his eyes darted back and fourth between mine as he tried to figure out what I meant. "You talk too much." I shrugged and quickly, before he had a chance to react put pressure on his jaw, pushing in against his teeth with my thumb and fingers on each side of his face. My grip was so hard that Jack had to open his mouth to get release. As he did I forcefully shoved my panties into it. Jack got startled and suddenly his self-preservation reflexes kicked in. Panicking slightly he tried to spit the lingerie back out, pushing it out with his tongue while shaking his head. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth, preventing him from succeeding while forcing his jaw shut with my other. Holding him tightly back against my body to keep his head in place I noticed him starting to struggle to free his hands again. Fear showed in his eyes as muffled protests and whimpers left his throat. For a moment I thought about releasing him. I hadn't meant to scare him and I didn't want to hurt him. If he could just relax and let me take over… I would take really good care of him.

"It's okay," I soothed, searching his wide eyes. "It's okay." When his brown orbs finally connected with mine he seemed to be able to think again and he stopped squirming within my hold. "It's okay," I whispered and released his jaw to caress his cheek, still holding a hand firmly over his mouth. He was breathing quite hard, although I could feel his body starting to relax against me. But there was worry in his eyes and I hadn't missed to see it.

"Nothing will hurt you. I promise."

A part of the thong that Jack had managed to keep from entering his mouth had been squashed between his lips and my hand. When he seemed calm enough I slowly moved my hand a little so that I could push the thongs completely into his mouth, making sure that they filled up the empty space between his tongue and his palate. I then placed my hand back over his mouth while continuing to hold his head back. Bending down I picked up the scarf and brought it up to his mouth, replacing my hand with it.

Having the scarf in place I secured it with a half knot at the back of his head. Jack dropped his jaw slightly, opening his mouth in search for relief from the pressure. His attempt backfired though and as his lips parted slightly the gag was let to enter, pushing the panties further in.

This allowed me to tighten the gag quite a lot. I pulled hard on the still fairly long ends. Jack squeezed his eyes shut while letting out a muffled moan of discomfort as the scarf cut into the corners of his mouth.

Once I was sure it was tight enough for him not to be able to remove it somehow I loped the ends of the scarf around his head -one in each direction, crossing them at the front to completely cover his mouth before reuniting them at the back and securing them with a couple of tight knots, careful not to get his hair tangled up in them.

I walked to in front of him, noticing him still looking worried. Smiling I bent down and cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "Just trust me. I promise you that you'll be the one to get the most out of this in the end." I kissed his forehead before giving the chair behind me a small shove so that I would be able to kneel on the floor in front of him.

Having our knees touch I reached out for his face again. I held his head gently in my hands as I looked into his eyes.

"Now all you need to do is sit back and relax…" I whispered, leaning closer to him. "Just close your eyes."

After a slight hesitation he did close his eyes. I carefully stroked his eyelids with my thumbs, which he seemed to enjoy. His breathing was calmer now and he started to lean into my touch. I smiled.

Slowly I let my hands travel down to his neck and shoulders, caressing them while leaning in, placing a soft kiss to the right side of his neck. I noticed him tensing slightly.

"It's okay," I mumbled before kissing him again. Letting my soft lips touch every inch of his neck that weren't covered by the dog collar before finding rest at his collar bone, totally embracing it with my mouth, I began to rub circles over his chest. The broad strong chest that I totally adored just like the rest of the parts of his amazing body. How was it even possible for someone to be so sexy?

Jack let out a sigh, finally relaxing. He hung his head, leaning forward in search of support from me. I let go of his collar bone that'd just been marked with a hickey and continued my trail of kisses up to his shoulder. My arms soon found their way around him and I climbed up in his lap, straddling him. He rested his head against my shoulder and let out a faint moan, totally melting into my embrace.

I continued to kiss and touch him tenderly, trying to show him how much I loved him. Against my abdomen I could feel the tip of his once again hard cock. It almost seemed as if it was reaching out for me and I had to use all the will power I had not to adjust myself in his lap and guide him into me.

Jack had still his eyes closed, enjoying the attention I was giving him. When I believed he was calm enough and before I was getting too excited to be able to break away from him I got off his lap.

Jack shot me a confused glance, already missing my warm body so close to his own. I ignored him and brought the chair back to right in front of him, turning it a quarter of a lap around, so that the side of it was facing him. Standing beside the brunette I grabbed his arm.

"Up," I ordered while pulling on him. He obeyed and rose to his knees, letting me guide him into a position where he was lying with his torso over the seat of the chair, his head sticking out over the edge on the other side. I went to grab another dog leash that I had brought from downstairs earlier and fastened it in the collar around Jack's neck. Jack watched me; probably wishing that he could ask me what was going on. Now he just had to accept to wait and see…

Once the dog leach was attached to his neck I took the end down underneath the seat of the chair and pulled it out on the same side the rest of his body was so that it was parallel to him. I pulled on the leash, noticing how Jack's head was forced down somewhat, pressing him harder against the chair. I then wrapped the leash around his waist before tightening it and securing it with a knot.

With Jack tied to the chair with no hopes of escaping and his butt perfectly exposed I walked over and grabbed the box I had taken out from under the bed earlier.

The box was a secret from most people. This was actually the first time that I brought it out when someone else was in the room. It contained a few of my favourite toys that would help me when Jack for one reason or another wasn't around to satisfy me…

I didn't own too many items of this kind though, just the most (in my opinion) necessary. However I did own a cone shaped thing about six inches long, its base a little smaller than the middle of it which was approximately 1 and a half inch wide and at the very bottom of it was a fairly big plate attached. This was the item that I was looking for. Picking up the butt plug from the box I made it to behind Jack, making sure that he couldn't see what was going on. I bent down and loosened the belt around his ankles a little. Not too much so that he would be able to kick it off, just enough so that it would be easier for him to pull his knees apart.

"Spread your legs," I commanded, taking hold of his thigh to pull it apart from the other. Jack was tense but he still did what I told him. I noticed his breathing coming out a little heavier as he lie waiting for my next move.

Quickly I ran across the room to my closet again, grabbing a second belt that I would need in a minute. Jack tried to keep his eyes on me but being in the position he was it was hard for him. A muffled sound came from him that I pretended I didn't hear when I got back to him. He didn't try to move at all, having finally realized that he wasn't going to escape.

Once back behind him again I picked up the cone shaped butt plug I'd taken from the box. I sat down on my knees, spreading my legs and brought the plug to my centre, slipping it between my folds. I shivered as the cool smooth surface of it slid over my clit. Holding back a moan to not give away anything I brought the butt plug further back to the entrance of me and slipped it inside. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to give in for the feeling and start moving it around. Feeling my hips wanting to buck against it I quickly pulled it out. The butt plug was now covered with my juices and would be lubricated enough to smoothly enter the nice firm ass in front of me. I stepped in between Jack's legs that were still tied together by the ankles and placed a hand on his lower back, right above his crack. He tensed fully aware of my every move.

"Just relax," I said, giving him a glance before putting the tip of the plug against his hole. Slowly I began to push it inside. About two inches in Jack started to move due to the new and probably uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated like that. I stopped, waiting for him to get used to the feeling for a moment.

"It's okay," I said, rubbing his back until he relaxed. "We're almost there…"

Once he was still I started pushing again. Jack moaned deeply as the thickest part of the butt plug was forced inside. I carefully pushed it all the way in.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, huh?" I said soothingly while giving his buttock a rub. Jack was stiff as a board, focusing so hard on the feeling of the intruding plug expanding him that he didn't seem to hear me.

I grabbed his knees and pushed them back together again. The new position of his legs made the hole of his slightly tighter and the butt plug must've been felt even clearer causing him to whimper.

I bent down and tightened the belt around his ankles as much as I could, pressing his feet once again hard against each other. Picking up the new belt I'd fetched I brought it to his thighs, wrapping it around them, right above the knees. Just like the belt around his ankles I made sure that this one was as tight as possible before I fastened it with the buckle.

Jack shifted a little as if he was trying out how much he was able to move. When realizing just how restricted he was he swallowed hard, his body starting to tremble. I undid the leash around his waist, freeing him from the chair. The leash was still attached to his collar though and I used it to pull him back. As he lifted his upper body I moved the chair aside before placing my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. Jack braced himself against me, afraid of falling over backwards. I continued to push though, wanting him to lie down on the floor. When Jack still struggled against me I started to push him sideways instead. That way it was easier to get him down without risking him to fall over, as he was able to help lower himself slowly to the floor.

Jack closed his eyes, grimacing and groaning at the uncomfortable feeling of having to move around with all the restrains and with the butt plug deep inside him. I guided him so that his head was pointed towards the bed. Picking up the leash attached to the collar around his neck I brought it to one of the legs of the bed where I tied it, making sure that it was stretched to keep him from hoisting himself up into a sitting position.

I pushed him over onto his back, hearing him hiss through his gag as I did. The pressure on his arms had increased as he was forced to lay on them, his back arching above them. He tried to move his arms to find a more comfortable position, but it turned out to be impossible for him and he moaned in frustration. I gave him a sympathetic look and stroked his head.

"We're almost done now…" I reassured. Jack just looked up at me, unable to do anything more even if he would've wanted. I placed a small peck on his forehead before standing up. Taking the last leash I walked over to Jack's feet. I fastened the leash to the belt trapping his ankles and pulled on it, straightening out his body before tying the end to my desk.

This left Jack completely stretched out on the floor, unable to move or bend his body in any direction. He would be as good as immobile and I would be able to play freely with him in any way that I wanted…

"Time to get started…" I mumbled, the left corner of my mouth pulling up into half a smirk at the sight of Jack's body trembling with anticipation.

* * *

**Sorry for this, kind of bad chapter and for ending it there... Next chapter will be better. I promise.**

**It will be up by the end of next week. And please don't forget to review, if you do I'll might post earlier...**

**Thanks for reading:)  
**

**~~Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI, I'm so sorry for being late. I really thought that I would've been able to post on Sunday, but personal stuff got in my way and this week have been so hectic I haven't been able to get to the computer until now. **

**Again I'm so sorry. I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for though.**

**WARNING! Contains strong sexual content involving bondage. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 4

I let my eyes roam over Jack's fully exposed body. He tensed under my stare, probably feeling very vulnerable where he laid completely tied down with no possibility of moving even an inch. I sat down on my knees next to him.

"It's okay honey…Just relax," I told him for what must've been the tenth time tonight, placing my hands on his bare chest. Jack inhaled sharply and held his breath at my touch, his eyes fixed on me.

Slowly I started to move my hands in circles, rubbing and massaging him all over, starting up by his shoulders and steadily going down his torso. My palms stroking over every toned muscle of his until I reached his abs. Leaning down I kissed his tummy, right above his navel. I placed a trail of kisses across it, slowly getting closer to his manly parts. I kept on going down, until I reached the bush of brown and slightly curled hair. Jack was stiff, holding his breath while concentrating on my lips moving and touching him dangerously close to his fully erected penis. I was careful not to touch it in any way though. Not yet…

Carefully I kissed and sucked down his v-line, smiling slightly at the way his body had started to tremble from all the tension he held.

I lifted my head up, studying him for a moment. Due to the to the way he was bound it was hard for him to lift his head and see what I was doing and all he could really do was to stare up at the ceiling. I smirked before opening my mouth and engulfing the whole head of his cock in it, sucking on it like an ice-cone as I let go of it again. Jack bucked his hips, or at least tried without much success, the restrains holding him in place. Moaning deeply he finally let go of the breath he'd been holding. The moan was different from the previous ones of discomfort and frustration. This one expressed relaxation and pleasure.

I smiled and started kissing his abs again, slowly moving up towards his chest. Reaching one of his nipples I planted a kiss right next to it before carefully taking it between my teeth. The nipple was hard as I started to close my jaw, biting down on it. Slowly my teeth sank into the sensitive skin, deeper and deeper until a small muffled cry of pain was heard from the brunette. I instantly let go, replacing the hard teeth with the softness of my lips. Sucking and kissing on it I let my tongue move over the red marks I'd just made to ease the pain.

When I was done I continued to move upwards, my mouth working over his smooth skin the entire way, leaving a slightly damp trail of saliva. Jack tilted his head back, sticking his chin up as I got to his neck, giving me better access to it. I looked up at him for a brief moment noticing that his eyes where closed. I smiled at his peaceful expression before sucking down on his neck, receiving another moan. Clearly he was enjoying this, _a lot_. Sticking out my tongue I pressed it against his skin and licked him with one long slow movement from the base of his neck all the way up to behind his right ear. He shuddered at the ticklish feeling of my tongue having gone there, but still turned his head to the left, making it easier for me to reach it. I nipped at his earlobe, my hands holding on to his ribcage. I swear there's no other guy on this planet that is so amazingly delicious. I could just eat him whole…

Jack let out another one of those moans that I just loved.

"Man, you're gorgeous," I panted in his ear, before I reconnected my lips to his neck again. My breathing was getting harder and my kisses started to get fiercer. It was hard to hold back any longer. I wanted to feel his body against mine.

Jack kept his eyes closed as he lay fully relaxed against the floor. His breathing had changed though and it came out slightly quicker. He was aroused for sure, but he'd finally seemed to have accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it so he might as well relax and enjoy whatever I was giving him.

Gracefully I swung my stocking covered leg over his stomach and without breaking the contact between my mouth and his neck I slowly lay down on top of him, pressing my bare breasts against his chest. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his warm body against mine. My hands were going up and down his sides, stroking and clutching everything within their way.

Jack moved slightly underneath me as if he was trying to reach out and touch me, forgetting for a moment that was tied down. After pulling on the waist band tightly wrapt around his wrists just to find himself once again defeated by it he whimpered. I parted my lips from his neck by the sound of that, looking up at him. He'd open his eyes and was now looking straight back at me. I brought my hands up to his face, cupping it. Since he'd been deprived from his ability to tell me how it felt, I thought it was only fair to ask him. The last thing that I wanted was to force myself upon him.

"You want me to stop?" I wondered, believing that he didn't but still dreading that he might. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes again, waiting for me to continue.

I smiled, rubbing his cheekbones that were sticking out slightly right above the gag with my thumbs. I leant down and kissed his closed eyelids carefully, my fingers entwining in his hair. The kisses were sweet and soft and I planted them all over his handsome face that was not covered by the red scarf. His forehead, his temples, his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin and even the tip of his nose…

"I love you," I whispered, before moving down to worship his neck again. Sliding my body down I felt his cock against the back of my thigh and I wasn't able to take it any more.

I sat up, straddling his waist. Jack opened his eyes to watch me as I lifted slightly from him and grabbed his cock. Scooting backwards I lowered myself over it, while guiding it into me. Jack moaned at the warm feeling engulfing his member.

Sitting down letting his entire length inside of me I placed my hands on his abdomen. My pulse was beating hard. The way he filled me felt so good I had to remind myself to not lose it.

Jack was looking sexier than ever, a thin layer of sweat covering him, causing his skin to glow and the muscles of his even more visible. Sliding my hands from his tummy to his sides, holding on to him I carefully began to roll my hips around in small circles.

I moaned, his dick rubbing and pushing against my walls as I moved. Underneath me Jack was starting to move too, trying to find the rhythm to increase the feeling that we both shared. Small muffled sounds; whimpers and moans of pleasure were leaving him as he struggled against the restrains, desperately wanting to be able to take over the situation and speed things up.

Without really having noticed it I had increased my movements, going slightly faster and rougher. Panting I dug my fingers into his sides and moved my hips back and forth, lifting slightly from him each time just to come crashing back down again.

Jack chest was rising and falling as he breathed rapidly, only being able to use his nose to collect the oxygen his aroused body needed. His breaths were deep and very audible, and the only things that could be heard above them were my own panting and the sound of our bodies moving against the floor as I repeatedly bucked my hips. With each move the butt plug buried deep within him kept reminding him of its existence and the new sensation helped him to get to new hights.

Continuing to pick up speed I reached a point where the friction of my walls around his throbbing penis, became too much for him. With a whimper he twisted underneath me. I ignored him and kept the pace, trying to if possible put even more power into my thrusts. Moaning uncontrollably with each thrust Jack began to writhe violently, the pleasure overwhelming him. All the tight bounds that held him restricted him tremendously though, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stay on top of him, riding him like crazy…

He was so close to cum now…

Keeping the rhythm going I steadied myself, placing one hand on the floor next to him as I brought my other hand to my centre. I slipped two fingers in between my folds, finding my clit. Pressing down on it slightly I started to move my fingers in every direction, up and down and from side to side, trying to stimulate it in every way possible.

"Oh…" I moaned, starting to lose control. Fixing my eyes on Jack I focused hard on to keep going just a little longer. The way Jack was squirming, his slightly welled up eyes staring into nothing as I was pushing him towards the edge was a big turn-on.

Suddenly a strong wave of pleasure went through every nerve in between my legs. My muscles tensed and I was no longer in control over my body. I whimpered as I gave one last thrust, my walls clamping down around him. Faintly through the orgasm numbing my mind I could hear a muffled cry leaving Jack's throat. The warm brown eyes of his rolled to the back of his head before he closed them hard, while his head tilted back, pointing his chin up towards the ceiling and making his Adam's apple more visible. I did my best to keep moving, rocking back and forth as his seeds spilled inside of me. The feeling was sending me on a rocket ride. It was unbelievably good and I found myself completely devoured in the feeling.

Slowly I started to return from my orgasm. I noticed Jack trembling, his body still in the same position, his back arched and pulling against the restrains. With a sigh I lay down on top of him, burying my face in his neck. My breath came out hard against his skin, while I wrapt my arms around him. I feebly kissed his neck with the last bit of energy I had. Jack moaned as he little by little began to relax. His now limp cock sliding out of me as I shifted, moving up a little to look him in the face. He opened his eyes, a tear escaping through the corner of one of them and sliding down his temple. I reached up end wiped it away with my thumb.

"You okay?" I wondered. He nodded slightly, before closing his eyes again too exhausted to keep them open any longer. I moved my hand to the back of his head in search for the knot to the gag. Finding it I quickly undid it and removed the scarf from him. Jack opened his mouth, letting me reach in and grab the now completely soaked panties. Strands of saliva followed as I pulled them out. The entire time Jack kept his eyes closed, fully trusting me. I leant in and kissed his lips, removing the saliva having landed there as I did. He kissed back tiredly.

I was tired too and I eventually had to lie down, resting my forehead against his shoulder. Our bodies were heavy and Jack must have lost his feelings in his arms by now, considering we were both lying on top of them. Neither of us had the energy to do something about it though.

"You're amazing," Jack mumbled after a moment, making me smile. I turned my head so that my mouth came closer to his ear and whispered;

"Thanks…" An idea had popped up in my head and I took a moment to think it over, before deciding to go with it. I kissed his jaw, which was the closest thing to my mouth and said; "Tomorrow it's your turn… I'm all yours and you can tie me and tease me and fuck me as much as you want…"

* * *

**That was the entire story. Thanks to Torigagged who requested it. **

**I mainly do requests so if there's anyone else having one feel free to pm me or let me know through a review. **

**I kind of have an idea of a sequel to this one. It would take place the next day= Jack's play day... Don't know yet though.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review:)  
**

**~~Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone:) just wanted to let you all know that I've started on the sequel and the first chapter is now up:)**

**And thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**~~ROSIE**


End file.
